


Day Seven:Toys:Pleasurable Vibrations (Yonji/Galette

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [7]
Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, Femdom, Nipple Clamps, Sex Toys, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:48:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26884633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Galette introduces Vibratiors into hers and Yonji's sex time and it seems to go well,Since Yonji can only drool
Relationships: Vinsmoke Yonji/Charlotte Galatte
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Kudos: 5





	Day Seven:Toys:Pleasurable Vibrations (Yonji/Galette

Yonji was a fucking mess.

Galette had straddled him,sat down in his waist,she had a large almost emerald green Vibrator in her hand,as she spinned it in her fingers.

"Well?"

"I...I... miss"

"Flip onto your stomuch"

Yonji bit his lip and flipped over,peeking over looking at Galette

Galette smirked,her lips had been painted a Hot pink,She seducativly bit her lip making the heat rise to Yonji's cheek

The look on her face couod have practically made Yonji Cum, but he held it.

Galette smiled,slipping off his hips pulling his Deep grey and very tight boxers off with her.

Galette fixed with her fishnet stockings and smiled,she started to bit and suck along his thighs,making Yonji grunt and pull his thighs closer towards Galette who just smiled and pushed them away again,smiling at the pink imprints.

Galette picked up the bottle of Lube,she popped open the cap and poured a decent amout into her hands,she spread Yonji's thighs further making him almost do the splits.

She pushed a pair of fingers in,and immediately spread her fingers into a V shaped making Yonji Gasp,clutching the pillows.

"A....ah!"

Galette let out a seductive giggle before sitting up properly on her knees gently,grabbing the large Vibrator.

The shape Mainly did look like a cock,but Galette chose it for a reason.

The large Vibrator that was wired into it,she flicked it on and immediately pushed it in.

Yonji let out a almost deep animalistic moan as he felt the vibration Press harder into his asshole.

"F..fuck...M...miss"

Galette lips curled up as she slipped off the bed,walking around to Yonji, sliding two fingers under his chin pushing his face up,as she claimed his lips in a kiss,biting and kissing as Yonji tried to copy her actions,but since the plesure had rushed to his brain,he couldn't focus.

Pulling away from the kiss, Galette smirked evilly.

"Flip over"

Yonji grunted and rolled over, reveling his hard cock that was dripping with cum,Galette bit her lip and straddled him,peeling her underwear off and sinking down onto him, squealing as she rolled her hips

Yonji's eyes rolled back,as he drooled,his body was burning with lust and he felt hot and sweaty.

"P..pl....please...",

Galette smirked,pulling out a small bag from the garter on her thigh,untying it and reveling small little clamps.

Yonji panted as Galette placed her fingers into his nipples clamping them on,and turning them on.

Nipple Vibratiors.

Yonji moaned as the vibrations climbed up his chest, shivering down him.

His chest hevaed and felt heavy,as the whimpers filled the room, Galette on the other hand had a smirk painted on her face as she slowly rocked her hips,filling the room with light pants,whimpers and wet noises.

Yonji thrusted his hips up,casuing her to push the Toy further into his ass,pressing agaisnt a certain spot that made Yonji howl.

Galette pushed him down harshly,stoping his thrusts midway,and replacing them with her boucnes,Yonji choked on his own spit at the sight,watching the soft pale breasts bounce lightly made Yonji twich,whimpering.

His chest and Ass were shivering with pleasure that Yonji knew,he was close,so he closed his eyes feeling the bed creek with every bounce,And feeling his own body shake in plesure.

"M..miss...i.i..im....close.."

"G...good,."

Her breathing had sped up,as she was filling herself with lust and panting from the bouncing,She reached down to his ass and pushed harder into the toy making it press even more agasin his prostate,making Yonji moan loudly with galette that he was sure the castle heard.

Yonji peeked his eyes open seeing that his chest had been coated in his own mess along with her's,she pulled off him with a loud pop,slipped the toy out of his ass and off his chest that once that was done,she collapsed next to him panting,while Yonji's holes and chest twitched softly making his breathing hitch.

"T...that was fun.."


End file.
